


Hit the road again

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John, Angst, Bottom Sam, Graphic Rape, Hurt Dean, Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester A+ parenting, M/M, Mention of eating disorder, No Lube, Pain, Pre-Series, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: “Stop what? I’m just helping you, Dean. Maybe once you’ve fucked that little brat you’ll realize how… how evil he is, how bad”Please read the tag before reading this story





	Hit the road again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : (Pre-Series) John has had enough of Dean. Never listens to him, always tries as hard as he can to piss him off. This night John gets back to the hotel drunk as always and somehow gets into a huge argument with Dean and forces him into a corner with his gun. “You know what, fuck your brother or I’ll pull the trigger.”
> 
>  
> 
> Beta by @debivc78

Dean hears the sound of footsteps, followed  by the sound of keys falling on the floor and his dad cursing. He rolls his eyes, waiting patiently for his dad to open the door. He’s been waiting for the past three hours, he may as well wait a little longer.

“Hi, dad” He says, his arms crossed against his chest “Finally coming home, huh?”

“Dean” His dad sighs, not even trying to hide his disappointment of seeing his son. “Aren’t you supposed to be in bed already?”

“Yeah, but so are you”

“I’m a grown ass man, I can do what I want” John walks past Dean, taking a beer in the fridge.

It’s two in the morning and he doesn’t need any more alcohol in his blood, but Dean doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t care about his dad’s health, or if he gets enough of sleep or not. His dad is old enough to know what is and what isn’t good for him.

“I finished work at nine” Dean says, keeping his voice low enough not to wake up Sam “By the time I got home, it was ten.  I told you that I wouldn’t be home until late, and that you had to stay with Sam and make him dinner. Hell, I even made the dinner! All you had to do is stay with him and make sure he ate!”

“He’s fifteen, Dean, not twelve!”

“Yes, but he doesn’t eat if no one is with him, and you know that” He points his finger accusingly at his dad, his jaw clenching as he speaks.

He doesn’t care about his dad’s health, but he cares about his brother. Sam has been suffering with an eating disorder for a few months now, maybe longer, for all Dean knows.  But they’ve been working on it. Sam has made some big achievements, but he still needs to be supervised.

“So what? Let him not eat. Won’t kill him”

“Do you hear yourself talk? Do you hear what you’re saying about your son? How little you care about him?”

John sighs, collapsing on the couch. He’s tired of Dean’s bullshit, of his protectiveness over his brother. Sam is a big boy, and he doesn’t need Dean’s help, doesn’t need anyone’s help.

“Dean, I’m tired. Go to bed”

“No. I’m not going to bed until you admit that you did something wrong. You need to stop treating Sam like shit, dad. I don’t understand why you hate him so much! He’s… He’s nice, and smart, and funny. He’s freaking perfect, and all you do is give him shit for nothing!”

“Someone has a crush on his little brother” John laughs bitterly. Of course this fucking demon would steal Dean. He already stole one of his sons, why not take the two?

“I don’t have a crush on Sam!” Dean yells, his cheeks burning with anger and embarrassment “I just want you to realize that he’s your son! You should love him!”

“Why? Don’t you love him enough for the both of us?”

“You’re reckless piece of shit” Dean hisses with disgust, “Mom would hate you for what you’re doing to Sam”

Dean didn’t had time to process what was happening before his dad’s fist hit him in the face, making Dean fall to the floor.

“Never” John says, his jaw clenched “Never mention your mom ever again”

“Mom. Would. Hate. You”

John hits him again, stronger this time, but Dean punched him back, making him lose his balance and fall on the floor. He holds his dad legs with his own and he starts hitting him again. Normally, Dean wouldn’t fight back, but he’s too tired, too exhausted, and doesn’t give a shit anymore.

“Dean?”

He stopped moving as soon as he recognized Sam’s voice.

“Sammy” He whispers, watching as his brother’s face twist in horror when he saw their dad “Sammy, I can explain, I-“

He didn’t had time to finish his sentence.

“You little bitch” John scrambled up, hitting Dean again leaving him on the floor. “Think you can hit me without consequences? Didn’t I teach you anything?”

John pulls a gun from the back of his jeans and points it at Dean.

Dean’s mind is dizzy from the punch, but he can feel Sam holding his head on his lap. Rubbing his skin gently while asking him if he’s ok. He closes his eyes, savoring the warm and comforting feeling of his brother taking care of him.

“Everything for Sam, always for Sam.  You know what Dean?” John says, waving his gun toward Sam “Why don’t you fuck him, if you love him that much?”

“What?” Dean says, sitting up and positioning himself in front of Sam “Dad, stop it”

“Stop what? I’m just helping you, Dean. Maybe once you’ve fucked that little brat you’ll realize how… how evil he is, how bad”

“Dean?” Sam whispers, fear filling his voice “What’s happening?”

“Dad, drop the gun” Dean begs, protecting Sam with his body.

“No!” John thumbs the safety off and points the gun at them again “Fuck him! Now!”

Sam is shaking behind him.  Dean doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t want to rape his little brother, but he doesn’t want Sam to die either.

“Sammy, it’s ok” He whispers, slowly turning toward his brother.

Sam’s eyes are wide open, fear filling them.  He keeps looking at their dad’s gun, afraid of what will happen.

“Sam, look at me” Dean begs, cupping Sam’s face in his hands “Sammy, please”

“I-I don’t want to” Sam whispers “Dean, I don’t want to”

“I know, I know”

“Stop talking!” John yells, pointing his gun at them again “Naked! Now!”

Dean pleads with Sam with his eyes, and slowly, they both start to undress. Dean wants to cry. His eyes are burning with tears, and his body is shaking, but it’s nothing compared to Sam. Sam is already crying, big, ugly tears running on his face as he tries to hide himself from their dad.

“You’re so ugly” John hisses, “Look at you, you’re fucking monster”

“You’re beautiful” Dean whispers, low enough so their dad can’t hear him “Don’t listen to him, Sammy, please”

Sam nods, pushing the tears away before giving Dean a weak smile.

“On your knees, like a bitch” John orders

Sam does as he is told, slowly pushing himself down until he can get in the right position. Dean closes his eyes, refusing to look at his brother’s bare ass, even though he knows that he’ll have to open his eyes, he will have to look at his shaking little brother, who didn’t ask for this, for any of this.

“Get in” John says, “Don’t make me wait, boy”

“I need lube” Dean mumbles, his throat tight with tears

“Spill in him, that will do”

“I’m gonna hurt him!”

A cry escapes Sam’s mouth, and Dean heart aches even more.

His dad yells at him to get started again, and this time, Dean doesn’t protest. He doesn’t want to take the risk of John changing his mind and doing it himself. He doesn’t think their dad would actually do it, but then again, a few hours ago, he wouldn’t have thought his dad would force him to rape Sammy either.

He starts licking his fingers, getting them as wet as possible, which is hard considering how dry his mouth is, and carefully, he starts to press one finger into Sam. His brother shifts violently, but Dean holds him in place with one hand, rubbing his back gently. He won’t hurt Sam any more than necessary.

“Faster” John orders “Come on, can’t you hurry up a little?”

Dean wants to protest, to tell their dad that no, he can’t go faster, that Sam isn’t ready by any means.  That he doesn’t want to hurt him, but instead, he just pushes a second finger inside Sam, stretching him as much as he can. It’s too dry and too tight, but he knows they don’t have a choice.

Before his dad can say anything else, he starts to stroke himself. His dick is still soft between his legs, and he doesn’t try to take any pleasure in his movements. He doesn’t want it to feel good, he simply wants to get hard and to be done with it. He wants to suffer, to be in as much pain as his brother. He spits on his cock, lubing it as much as he can before pressing it against Sam’s hole.

“I’m sorry” He whispers, tears running on his face “I’m sorry Sam, please forgive me”

A ugly cry escapes his chest as he starts to press inside Sam, and he can feel his brother freezing in front him before trying to get away.

“Sammy, please…” Dean sobs, rubbing his brother’s back gently

“It hurts” Sam gasps “It hurts so much”

He wishes he could take his place. That he could be the one being on all fours, the one getting hurt by the one who’d swore to protect him. But they can’t switch places, and they can’t stop.

He hears the sound of a zipper followed by the sound of stroking. Their dad is jerking off. He’s jerking off  watching his son getting raped by his other son!

A wave of nausea hits him, and he stops moving, afraid of throwing up on his brother’s back – His brother’s naked back, where he’s buried deep inside of him.

“It’s ok, Dean” Sam whispers “I can- I can take it. It’s ok”

Sam reaches back, taking one of Dean’s hands and squeezing it gently. He should be the one consoling Sam, not the other way around.

“Don’t touch him!” John yells “Dean, fuck him faster!”

Dean squeezes Sam’s hand back before starting to move faster, following his dad instructions. Sam bends a little more, biting on his arm to prevent himself from screaming. He’s tight, way too tight, and it’s making it painful for Dean too, but he tries to focus on Sam and move around until he can hit his prostate. Maybe he can’t take the pain away, but he can add a little pleasure to it. Not enough to make Sam forget, but enough to make him forgive.

“I’m gonna come” He whispers to Sam, preparing him for what’s coming “I’m sorry”

“Do it” Sam says, “It’s ok”

Dean lose his rhythm, going faster and harder in Sam, and he can hear their dad doing the same with his hand. He comes with a cry, his body collapsing on top of Sam in pain.

“I hope you realize how evil he is, now” John says, wiping his hand on the back of the couch “Think twice before disrespecting me next time”

Dean doesn’t answer, but he holds Sam’s hand discreetly, begging him to stay quiet for just a little longer.

John starts talking again, about how evil Sam is, how much of a monster he is, but Dean doesn’t listen, focusing instead on rubbing his brother’s hand. Their dad still has the gun in his hand, and Dean makes sure to put his body in front of Sam, preventing him from getting hurt if their dad decides to shoot.

“We’re hitting the road as soon as I get home” He says, putting his jacket on “I need to get laid” He winks at Dean, and Dean closes his eyes in disgust.

He waits until he can’t hear the sound of the Impala anymore before turning toward Sam, cupping his face with his hands.

“Sammy…”

Sam burst into tears, hugging Dean has tight as he can while hiding his face in his neck.

“I’m sorry baby, I’m so sorry” Dean cries, kissing the top of Sam’s head “I shouldn’t- It’s my fault”

Sam shakes his head before slowly pushing himself up so they can be face to face.

“It’s his fault, Dean, no one else but his fault” He says, “I-I hate him. I hate him so much” Dean closes his eyes in shame, knowing that even if John was the one telling him to do it, he’s still the one who hurt Sam “But he can’t break us, Dean. No one can”

“I hurt you” Dean whispers “I did that to you, Sammy”

“Then make things right” Sam says, “Get us out of here. Please, Dean. I can’t-I can’t stay here any longer”

He nods, silently promising to save Sam from this nightmare, even if he doesn’t know how yet. It’s when Sam kisses him that Dean’s eyes fall on the gun on the table.

As soon as their dad comes back, they’ll hit the road again.


End file.
